Futari wo Tensai
by reckless-rage
Summary: What does it really mean to be a true genius? Fuji enjoyed the enigma that was Oshitari Yuushi. Tensai Pairing


**I scribbled this randomly after seeing a guy they called a musical genius. I don't even ship this pairing; to be honest, I only put Oshitari and Fuji together because they're both declared tensais. My bad.**

It was hard being a genius.

It was hard having to live up to society's standard of a 'genius'. He had to perfect his near flawless memory until it truly was photographic. He could recite all elements of the periodic table perfectly, along with shell arrangements, atomic and mass number, and the symbol that it had. He topped his class in everything. For years, he sailed through school unchallenged, mainly because there was _nothing _to challenge him.

But Fuji Syusuke didn't like to be a genius. He enjoyed that extra talent of his most of the time, using his intelligence to think up atrocious ways to torment his kouhais and friends, thus earning him the description of 'sadistic'. He thought and planned three steps ahead of everyone, amused by how everyone was clueless and in the dark. But that didn't necessarily mean that he _liked _being a tensai.

True geniuses were supposed to be eccentric little oddballs, weren't they? Then, Fuji mused, seeing as he was a pretty 'normal' high school kid, did that mean that he wasn't the genius that everyone thought he was? That was a hard thing to define. By other people's standards, Fuji Syusuke _was _a genius. He could solve complicated mathematical equations in his head. He could even play any musical piece on any musical instrument without prior practice. For society, this was enough for them to call Fuji a 'genius'. What this what was required for him to be known as one?

Fuji guessed he didn't know, until he met him.

Oshitari Yuushi.

Another society-classed 'tensai'.

When Fuji first heard about the so-called genius who was on Hyoutei's tennis team, his curiosity was honestly piqued. He was interested by the name which inspired slight awe in Hyoutei students, which was markedly different to the shudder Seigaku students gave whenever Fuji Syusuke's name was mentioned. He wanted to know more.

He thought about going to Inui for information, but dismissed the idea almost immediately. If Inui caught even the slightest whiff of Fuji's interest in Oshitari Yuushi, the information would go straight into his mysterious green notebook. Much as Fuji liked to know about other people, he preferred to keep his own details a secret.

So one day after school let out, Fuji politely excused himself from tennis practice with the excuse that he wasn't feeling well. He was less worried about people following him to Hyoutei then, as Tezuka, being the strict captain that he was, would keep everyone working hard until tennis practice was over. That should give Fuji plenty of time to get to Hyoutei and back home. After a bit of research on Hyoutei's tennis team, Fuji knew that Hyoutei had a bout of tennis practice today as well.

He slipped quietly into Hyoutei school grounds, quickly hiding the Seigaku school badge in the inside of his lapel. Passing students paid him no mind as they headed for the school gates, excited to be done with school after a long day. Fuji made his way to where he knew the tennis courts must be.

The moment Fuji saw Yuushi, he knew. They had the same look in their eyes, Fuji realized. They had the same sharp glint of intelligence, but currently, Yuushi's bright eyes were glinting with amusement as he listened to a petite, redheaded boy rant about something. They were heading to the tennis courts, and as Fuji got closer, he could hear the famed Hyoutei's captain's imperial voice calling out instructions and orders.

Fuji joined a smattering of awed fans outside the tennis courts. He left his bag on the ground and leant back against a tree, folding his arms and waiting for Yuushi to show his so-called tensai talents.

By the time the two hour practice was over, Fuji knew that Yuushi was just like him. He could tell – just by seeing the blue-haired lad move on the courts. Every stride and swing was the epitome of grace as Yuushi intercepted and sent back the balls that were hit his way. His glasses flashed as he pushed them a bit further up his nose, and Fuji smiled.

Somehow, that reminded him of Inui.

The Hyoutei regulars were leaving the courts now, tired but exuberant after a good game of intense tennis. Fuji's eyes scanned them, but Yuushi was already gone. He gave a shrug, and decided that it was time to head home.

"Did you have fun watching me play?"

At that time, Fuji was really startled, but as he looked back on the incident, he supposed that he should had expected it. This was _Yuushi _they were talking about, after all.

Fuji turned around, already knowing that he would find a sceptical Oshitari Yuushi standing there. The blue-haired tensai had one eyebrow raised, a tiny hint of curiosity on his features. "Most people don't bother to stay through _all _of tennis practice." He said pointedly. "And certainly not spend it staring at me, not when they have flashy Mukahi and the royal Atobe-sama."

"Maybe I'm a fan of yours?" Fuji asked lightly, pulling his bag strap over one shoulder.

Yuushi made a face. "You, a _fan _of mine? You've got your own fangirls to worry about, Fuji Syusuke."

Fuji's face froze momentarily into a false smile, but he recovered quickly. "As expected of the tensai of Hyoutei. It seems like this is going to be interesting after all." He turned to leave. "I'll see you when Seigaku has a match against Hyoutei, then."

"Wait."

Yuushi cast a glance at the now almost-empty courts. "Look, if you can wait a couple of minutes here while I go and shower and change, let's go grab something to eat while we talk."

Fuji stared at the blue-haired enigma before him before breaking into a smile. "I'd be glad to."

**Omake**

"Fuji-kun, surely you're not going to eat that."

"Why not, Oshitari-kun?"

"Well…because no one puts wasabi on apple, maybe?"

"You should not be confined to what the general public thinks, Oshitari-kun. If what I do goes against what is 'right' but doesn't harm anybody, why shouldn't I get to do it?"

"Because you're going to end up locked in a toilet somewhere tonight. And simply because it's not going to taste _nice._"

Crunch.

"It's absolutely juicy and crispy, Oshitari-kun. Would you like to try some?"

"Definitely not."

**I know, I know, it's too short to be a proper story, but...yeah, well, the story was kicking me in order to get me to write it down. Typo corrections, criticism and reviews will be very welcome. Thank you.**


End file.
